holesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kissin' Kate Barlow (Katherine Barlow)
Miss '''Katherine Barlow', also known as Kissin' Kate Barlow, was an outlaw at Green Lake, Texas. Background Miss Katherine was Green Lake's school teacher who made the best spiced peaches in Texas. The children loved Miss Katherine, and so did the men who she taught. Barlow had a friendship with the black onion farmer Sam; they'd often exchange a jar of spiced peaches for a bag of onions, respectively. One day, when Sam went to go deliver some onions to her, he noticed the leaking roof of the schoolhouse. He told her that he would fix it for her in exchange for three jars of her spiced peaches. Every time he fixed one thing, Miss Katherine would find another thing for him to fix, because she liked his company. This made them develop a relationship together, and they discovered mutual affection. One day, she and Sam were discovered kissing each other, which was not allowed in the town at the time, due to the racism in the South. Sam was going to be hanged for this crime, so Barlow tried to reason with the drunk sheriff. He did nothing to appease the situation, and even asked her to kiss him in exchange for her boyfriend Sam's life (In the film, he didn't make the exchange for Sam's life offer), which she refused. In the book, Miss Katherine insisted that he go across the lake, leaving Mary Lou behind. Katherine came with him and Trout shot him, Katherine was rescued unwillingly. In the movie, however, Sam was coming back from the onion field across the lake and Katherine was on the shore watching him. Katherine witnessed him being shot, and was so mournful and mad at his death, that the next day, she shot the sheriff and giving him the kiss he had asked for, leaving a red lipstick mark. Louis Sachar stated in an interview that Kate Barlow is his favorite character from Holes. Outlaw Barlow became an infamous outlaw, killing multiple men and leaving a kiss on their cheek. She robbed numerous banks in Texas and several individuals including Stanley Yelnats IV (Caveman)'s ancestor, Stanley Yelnats I. But it didn't kill him; she left him in the desert to die. She became incredibly rich with the fruits of her labor, then she buried the money somewhere in the present-day Camp Green Lake. Death Many years later, Kate Barlow returns to the lake and was sitting against Sam's boat, Mary Lou, when Charles "Trout" Walker and Linda Walker (One of Katherine's former students) came up and threatened to kill her. Kate replied, "Go ahead and kill me, Trout, but I sure hope you like to dig, 'cause you're going to be digging for a long time. It's a big, vast wasteland out there. You, your children, and your children's children will dig for the next hundred years, and you will never find it." A yellow spotted lizard suddenly darts out from inside the upturned boat. Trout and Linda both try to shoot it but miss. She then grabs the yellow-spotted lizard, prompting it to bite her. Barlow dies laughing, telling them, "Start digging, Trout." Killed By *Yellow-Spotted-Lizard *Herself (Caused) *Charles "Trout" Walker (Indirectly Caused) *Linda Walker (Indirectly Caused) '' Category:Characters Category:Characters in Movie Category:Characters in Book Category:Side Characters Category:Green Lake (Town) Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists